


In Shadow Had Journeyed Long

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Asceticism, Capture, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Forbidden Love, NO rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Sort Of, Tags May Change, War, but not the main focus, dub-con?, he captures her, i can't say it any more plainly, no non-con, they're enemies, war as story background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: Rey, The Scavenger, is a major leader of The Resistance.The Knights of Ren are an elite group dedicated entirely to their contracts - all earthly concerns are denied in pursuit of completion. And Kylo Ren just picked up the job of removing one Scavenger from the field of war.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	In Shadow Had Journeyed Long

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say it more plainly but just to be sure - she is in a WAR, he is sent to stop her by any means necessary. He CAPTURES her. He DOES NOT RAPE her, but there will be dub-con tones, dom/sub tones later. NO Torture.
> 
> There is power imbalance ( I would say to a point anyway )
> 
> if you have any concerns and want to ask questions before reading - feel free to message me on twitter @readitude

Day 242 Year 89 SC

He was here. She could feel him in the currents of the Force flowing around them. 

If she knew he was nearby, then he could just as easily sense her. If he bothered to tap into the awakened sixth sense bred into all soldiers in this hellish existence. He wouldn’t.

From all she’d discovered, and it wasn’t much, he preferred older more archaic methods. Took a kind of egotistical superiority stance, that he ‘Didn’t need their manipulation’ to be such an effective tool. Too bad he’d proven his position.

Rey didn’t doubt he’d suss her out soon enough. Kylo Ren, a Knight of Ren, was no one’s prey.

Too bad The Scavenger had made it her ONLY mission.

/

Day 376 Year 88 SC

The damp mustiness of her holding room was settling hard into Rey’s softer bits. She’d been separated from her team during an excursion and secured at this location, after no less than three moves from her objective point. 

Finn, Poe, and Rose would be coming for her. Their unit was so successful because of their ingrained loyalty and deep understanding. Bickering might be a constant but Rey could have found no truer family.

This final room she was currently in had the feel of time to it. Near complete blackness, just enough light came in to keep her from complete sensory deprivation; quiet enough that she couldn’t tell if there were neighbors abutting the room or if she was in an urban or rural environment; the aged scent of dust and partially decaying walls would never be scrubbed from her nostrils.

Rey had known immediately to settle into a light doze, aware of movement and change yet still able to preserve some of her resources. After carefully feeling her way along as much of the perimeter as she could Rey knew the room was bare except for herself.

She herself was barely out of the ‘bare’ category. All her elite armor and weaponry was gone. Even the simple things like her boots and gloves - no tracking tech, no merge uplink to the web, just ribbed and reinforced leather and rubber - even those were gone. She felt fully stripped by the fact that this cell had some kind of Force blocker. She couldn’t pinpoint herself in the world, couldn’t send to her teammates, couldn’t scan for nearby lifeforms.

So tucking herself away into a corner as far from the door as possible, Rey tried to ignore how exposed she felt in just her cami and panties. Building a mantra in her mind, she tried to remind herself that she was the fastest climbing leader in The Resistance, that her team had more successful missions than any other personnel combo, that her team would come for her and that she would kick any ass that stood in her way.

/

Day 377 Year 88 SC

She knew roughly 40 standard hours had passed since her separation from her team, Rey had kept her mental clock as sharp as she could. She’d been offered two meal portions since then, and had consumed them both. 

If they’d wanted her dead it would have been easy enough by now, poison wasn’t going to accomplish anything.

A whisper of sound came from where she’d located the door and Rey kept her form small against the wall. Nevertheless she tried to subtly clench and release her muscles to wake them up. Who knew what the next step would bring?

A whiff of cleaner air and the faintest hint of something citrus and sharply herbal, here then gone as the currents shifted in the previously still room. Another person was in here with her and Rey needed to be ready to react.

“The Scavenger.”

Rey didn’t deign to answer him. For it was surely a he, a rich and evocative voice that prowled through the darkness and settled in her core.

“Such a beneficial personage for The Resistance, holder of the cleanest and strongest of mission histories in their archives.”

From her position crouched against the back wall, Rey felt his voice was coming from the ceiling itself. Or near to. He must top six foot three, she mused to herself. Trying to predict his position and potential weaknesses wasn’t going very far unless she could get him to reveal more of himself.

“Why do you think I’m this ‘Scavenger’ you called me?”

“Oh, I know exactly who I have.” The sheer lack of concern in his tone redirected her points of contention. No use wasting time pretending something they both know.

“Well then, if I’m such an important figure, it might be in your best interests to cease this objective. They’re not giving me up without a fight.” At least, her team wouldn’t. 

Over the last year or two Rey had noticed a hairline breach in the previous command structure and the way they considered their forces.

What was once a force that counted every body as a precious one had started to show a subversive lack of care at increasing losses. The goal had become more important than the whole.

“Oh no, you’re presuming I’m on some other side, The First Order, The Rising New, any one of hundreds of minute militias swept up in your ever expanding free-for-all.” His fluid voice paused, he seemed to take a step forward as his bright scent washed over her in a wave.

“No, Scavenger, I’m not.”

Rey’s stomach sank a bit. If this person wasn’t part of the enemy forces, wasn’t aligned in some fashion, then no one was really guiding their moves. This got a whole lot riskier for her.

His single step had crossed roughly half the small room she’d been stashed in, his height wasn’t misjudged. The heat emanating off his form started to curl out to the chill that had infiltrated her body over the hours.

Surging up in a practiced rush, Rey poured her fierce will into a sweeping attack meant to incapacitate.

One arm came up in a bold blow to shift his center of gravity aside, her hip moving to push him back and impart greater momentum, a foot sliding around to direct his fall to maximize the crack of his skull on the nearest wall.

A surge of response from him coerced her body to fold in on itself, crumpling into a twisted knot.

Rey took that and circled his form in a frenzy of strikes, putting herself closest to the door.

Before she could consider switching her direction he charged her, his immense form dwarfing the previously considerable room and forcing her to continue circling.

A flurry of blows, eyes, knees, ears, ankles, all intended to move him enough for escape; all she learned was that he was on even keel with her. He might even be playing. 

He was in mild soldier’s gear, a reinforced synthetic tee and pants. Boots. Guards on major arteries.

An onslaught of muscle and brief skirmish of limbs.

Even pinned as she was Rey didn’t give up. The man held her hands pinned in one of his massive paws, stretched up above her head. The wall pressed against her cheek and chest, adrenaline peaking her nipples against the cold plaster as her shirt did nothing to shield her back from his incredible warmth.

One thigh pressed tightly between hers, his knee against the wall prevented her kick-backs from making any worthwhile connection. The rigid strength felt monstrous against her core, as if she could sit her whole self there and he wouldn’t budge.

Her heaving breaths matched his, his panting blew the tangled strands of her fallen hair around to graze her cheeks and chin and stick lightly to her damp lips.

His mass surrounded her, inspiring thoughts of the extinct redwoods from Prime Earth, images of standing at the foot of some incredible thing reaching above you to the heavens, wider than you can perceive, just by existing it left an indelible impression.

“Sweet Scavenger, I haven’t enjoyed a scuffle like that in . . . Well, let's say you’ve caught my attention.”

Her breathing had evened out enough to allow complex conversation, at least a bit.

“If you enjoyed it so much, let’s take this out where I can see and assess and give you a real . . . scuffle.”

“Oh, no, sweetness, this is doing just fine for me.”

Rey attempted a sudden body thrust, rushing to plant her feet on the wall and heave with all her might to break loose from his grip.

“Ung, listen here, pet names aren’t gonna cut it. If you were gonna kill me it’d be done by now. So what the fuck is this circus you’ve got going on?”

“Scavenger, you don’t want the details of this. You’re in over your head and sinking fast.” His voice, slightly jovial during their tussle up to this point, had darkened considerably at her easy acceptance of her death.

“Big words little man. You seem to know all about me. I don’t have a name, a face, any kind of ID to work with. I’m as close to blind as I can get. So let’s get this show on the road, if i’m done for I’m done for. I don’t want you dragging my team here for nothing.”

“You’re not nothing. And I’m Kylo-”

“Ok Kylo, what the fuck is this shit?!”

“You didn’t let me finish, SWEETHEART. I’m Kylo Ren.”

Well FUCK.


End file.
